


you pick a place that's where i'll be

by orphan_account



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension, and Minimalistic, bad dialogue, hand-holding, me trying to be poetic, this is less than 300 words rip, this is so short like don't even skip a word or you'll miss something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jude, the foster kid who has always had problem after problem weighing him down, realizes that maybe he is the one who has it good this time, and that sometimes actions speak louder than words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know no one probably checks the jonnor tag anymore, but I re-read a few of @evilolive 's fics from back in the day and got super nostalgic so I wrote this when I was supposed to be working on an essay. enjoy!
> 
> (title is from "someday the waves" by iron & wine. a great song off of a great album that I plan to write a series based on soon)

“Hey.”

“…Hey.”

Jude sat on a bench facing the beach. The sun was setting and his moms would probably scold him for staying out so late, but he didn’t care. Connor turned to look at him, however, keeping his ground, Jude pretended not to notice.

“It took me a long time to find you.”

Jude still didn’t reply.

Connor’s eyes turned meet Jude’s, perceptive yet shy. Jude looked down.

“Are you still mad at me?”

Jude sighed.

“Did I do something?”

Jude’s eyes snapped from mindlessly looking out over the horizon, to Connor’s distressed expression, and back again.

“Well then what’s wrong?”

The last rays of sun disappeared behind the soft ripples in the water.

“Why haven’t you broken up with Daria?”

“Why would I?”

There was a long pause, beginning and ending with the two boys opening their mouths to speak words only more mature, more confident versions of themselves could dream of vocalizing.Gathering up confidence, Connor came to his own defense with darting eyes and trembling tongue. “Because, my dad, if he knew he would- “

“He would what?”

“He would never let me see you.”

“Well it’s not like you have to tell him!”

Jude watched as Connor reached his hand up to brush a few stray hairs from his face, his thumb discreetly slipping down to rub his left eye. Jude, understanding at last, turned his head to look out onto the shore, watching the gentle waves. Someday all of this would be worked out, and love would be easy and carefree, but for now he let himself be content with the apprehensive touching of their elbows. He took Connor’s hand, offering a sympathetic smile as he brushed Connor’s knuckles with his thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are love <3 <3


End file.
